El antes y el después
by mika-chan93
Summary: [HitsuHina] Hinamori decide ir al mundo de los humanos, para pedirles un favor a Ichigo & Cia. ¿Cómo reaccionarán, en especial Hitsugaya, cuando ésta les pida salvar a su peor enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Un favor imposible de cumplir

Dos semanas antes de la batalla en Karakura:

Hinamori estaba nerviosa, necesitaba detenerles por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Antes de ir a Karakura, Hinamori buscó la información necesaria del shinigami sustituto y sus amigos para saber dónde encontrarlos. Llegó un día en el que llovía con intensidad. Tenía frío y cansancio pero tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar.

Después de estar vagando por Karakura, supo encontrar la casa en la que vivía Kurosaki Ichigo y llamó al timbre.

¡¡DIIING DOONG!!

En su habitación, Ichigo estaba escuchando música mientras Rukia dibujaba aquellos conejitos que Ichigo detestaba.

-Joder, han picado al timbre. Rukia ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación.

-De acueeeeerdo. (Al igual hago lo que tú me digas).

Ichigo abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Ichigo-Por lo que parece eres un shinigami…-Ichigo fue interrumpido por un codazo que Rukia le dio en la costilla.

-¡Idiota! ¡Un poco más de respeto que es la Teniente de la división 5!-

-¡Hoooola Teniente Hinamori!-Con una de aquellas sonrisitas falsas que ponía a veces.

-Hola, tengo una cosa importante que deciros a todos.

-¿Quieres que les llame a todos?-Dijo Ichigo tocándose la parte en la que Rukia le había dado.

-Me gustaría mucho, gracias.

-De acuerdo, pasa que te estás mojando.

Subió las escaleras con Ichigo y Rukia hasta llevarla a lo que parecía la habitación de Ichigo.

-¿De qué trata ese favor?- Insistieron Ichigo y Rukia.

-Preferiría contároslo a todo el mundo, delante de todos.

-Bueno pues entonces, ¿A quién quieres que avise?-Dijo Ichigo un poco impaciente.

-Pues a Rangiku-san, A Toushiro-kun, a Madarame, a Yumichika, a Sado, Ishida y a Urahara.

-De acuerdo entonces, a la panda de ocupas, a chad & company y a Urahara entonces. Pero como no cabemos todos en mi casa será mejor que vayamos a casa de Urahara.

-Gracias por todo.

Tengo que detener esta guerra. No quiero que maten a Aizen Taicho por nada del mundo, puede haber cometido errores pero él nunca destruiría la Sociedad de las Almas. Lo sé, sé que me atravesó con su espada pero estoy segura que no lo hizo con intención de matarme. Tengo fe en él 

-Bueno ya hemos llegado. Supongo que todos ya estarán aquí.-Dijo Ichigo plegando el paraguas.

Anduvieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era la sala principal. Y…, allí estaban a todos los que Hinamori pidió que vinieran.

-Hola, ya estamos aquí. Hay una señorita que nos quiere pedir una favor a todos y por eso estamos reunidos aquí.-Dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta y saludando a todo el mundo.

Hinamori entró en aquella habitación abarrotada de gente y agachó la cabeza para ocultarse la cara pero todo el mundo supo reconocerla.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No se alegra de la visita Taicho?-Dijo Matsumoto sacando a Hitsugaya de su embobamiento.

-¿Eh? Hum… sí-Dijo rojo como un tomate.

-Muy bien-Empezó Urahara-¿Qué es ése favor que nos has de pedir, Teniente Hinamori?

-Pues-dijo mientras se sentaba- Sé que muchos de los presentes pensaréis que estoy loca por decir esto pero… ¡Por favor! ¡Detened esta guerra!

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo ante la petición de Hinamori.

-Estoy segura que Aizen no hará nada de lo que él dice porque sé que él es buena persona y nunca haría eso. ¿Estáis seguros de que ese es el verdadero Aizen? Yo lo vi. ¡Vi cómo Aizen estaba muerto colgado de una zampakutoh y luego estaba vivo! ¡Estoy segura que fingió su muerte porque Ichimaru le obligó a confundirnos a todos! ¡Ichimaru le está obligando a hacer todo lo que hace!-Dijo Hinamori un poco confusa.

Matsumoto hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Gin.

Hinamori, sabes que lo que dices no es verdad. Sabes perfectamente lo que planea hacer y ¡si no lo detenemos…!-Empezó Ichigo.

-¡NO! ¡Sé que él no haría nunca una cosa así!

-Hinamori, tranquilízate. Sé que esto lo haces con buena intención, pero Aizen intenta destruirnos a todos y hay que impedírselo.-Contestó amablemente Urahara.

-¡¡¡¡NO LO SABÉIS ENTENDER!!!¡¡AIZEN TAICHO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA!!- y Hinamori salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Espera!.-Y Hitsugaya la siguió.

Lloraba desesperadamente mientras corría por la ciudad mojada. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Esto no podía ser verdad pero, sin embargo, era muy real. Hinamori estuvo corriendo un buen rato hasta que se detuvo para coger aire.

Entonces, sintió un reiastu muy familiar que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡HINAMORI!-gritaba alguien.

Esa voz me suena…

¡Hitsugaya! Debí imaginar que me perseguiría 

-¡Hinamori! ¡Déjame hablar contigo un momento!

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y ya lo he escuchado millones y millones de veces desde que ocurrió lo de Aizen.

Hitsugaya se paró en seco. Tenía que detenerla o sino la perdería para siempre.

-Hitsugaya-kun no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar, ya no sé en que tengo que creer…

-Hinamori, ya hablamos de el tema de Aizen quando hacía poco tiempo que te recuperaste. Lo siento mucho por ti pero esto se ha de acabar. Eres consciente de que el Aizen al quien conocías ya no existe.

-Pero… yo creo en Aizen Taicho…

-¿Y ahora mismo en quién creerías más, en mí o en Aizen?

-Pues… yo… no se…

-A ver Hinamori, Aizen estuvo a punto de matarte tanto a ti como a mí, ha dejado confusión en todo el Seiretei y tus subordinados se han quedado sin Capitán y casi sin Teniente. ¿Es que te tengo que dar más razones para desconfiar de él?

-No… no me hacen falta más razones. Yo sigo creyendo en Aizen y si no me entiendes, deja de complicar las cosas que si no…

Hinamori fue interrumpida por Hitsugaya, que ahora la tenía abrazada y sin palabras…

-Shiro-chan…

-Hinamori, no soporto esta situación tu querrás a Aizen y no quieres verlo morir de verdad pero yo te quiero demasiado como para perderte.

Hinamori estupefacta no sabía qué decir. ¿Su mejor amigo de la infancia se le estaba declarando?

-Hinamori yo te…

-No hace falta que sigas.-Se apartó de él.-Yo ahora mismo no te puedo responder ya que, tengo los sentimientos muy confusos y no sabría qué responderte. Lo siento.

Hitsugaya ladeó la cabeza. Ya sabía qué respuesta le iba a dar y aún así, nunca se había sentido tan mal después de verla a ella en coma en una camilla del cuarto escuadrón.

-Yo tengo la esperanza de que Aizen esté fingiendo para luego traicionar a Gin y matarle. Y yo esperaba que supieras entenderlo también pero parece que eso sólo ocurrirá en mi imaginación.

Y huyó. Dejó debajo de la lluvia a una persona especial para ella mientras la lluvia disimulaba las lágrimas que le caían sin parar.

Fin del capítulo

------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Una reconciliación planeada

Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte. Recordó todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla y que se encontraba en su habitación pero estaba tumbada en el frío suelo de la calle. Había pasado la noche en un descampado que parecía estar en obras.

No sabía que hacer a partir de ahora. Estaba confundida.

-Taicho venga, anímese un poco.- intentaba consolar Matusmoto a alguien que estaba enterrado en las sábanas sin tener la intención de despertarse.

-Déjame en paz.-Dijo Hitsugaya malhumorado.

-No se preocupe Taicho, Hinamori acabará por abrir los ojos. Todo esto ha pasado muy deprisa y se ha de hacer la idea de todo lo que está ocurriendo no tiene ningún causante más que Aizen y sus subordinados.

Después de buscarla toda la noche por las calles de Karakura lo dejé estar.

No tenía suficiente valor como para dirigirle palabra a Hinamori. ¿Qué debía decirle para que abriera los ojos de una vez? 

-Taicho venga si quiere podemos saltarnos las clases e ir en busca de Hinamori. ¿Qué le parece?- Dijo Matsumoto para romper el hielo.

-Bufff… está bien. Iremos en cuanto desayunemos.

Hinamori volvió al Seiretei a escondidas y, en cuanto pudo y fue directamente al departamento de investigación a "coger prestado" un gigai. También encontró la manera de conseguir dinero que utilizaban en el mundo humano y volvió a irse.

Todavía podía hacer algo. Sólo necesitaba un buen plan.

Buscó un sitio en el cual alojarse y le tocó compartir un pequeño piso con otra chica.

Su compañera de piso le preguntó la edad que tenía ya que la vio demasiado joven como para irse a vivir sola. Me inventé la edad según los años que aparentaba y me explicó que a mi edad debería ir al instituto.

Le acompañó a hacerse la matrícula en un instituto y le dijeron que a partir de mañana ya podría ir.

Salió un rato a dar una vuelta para despejarse y empezar a pensar en el plan.

Se paró en un parque ya que llevaba un buen rato andando y se sentó para descansar. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

-Vayamos por aquí que todavía no hemos mirado.- Señaló Hitsugaya en un punto concreto.

-¿Queeeeeeeeé? Estoy muy cansada. Déjeme descansar un rato.- Se quejó Matsumoto.

-O mejor. Separémonos, yo voy a ir por aquí y tú…por donde te dé la gana.- Dijo ignorando a Matsumoto.

-De acuerdo. (jejeje ahora me voy a ir a descansar y ya que estamos a divertirme un rato).

Matsumoto tomó una calle y divisó un parque bastante verde.

Al llegar al parque, pudo ver a una persona dormida en un banco.

-¡Hinamori!-Dijo en voz alta.

La chica dormida en el banco se despertó en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

-Rangiku-san.- La llamó Hinamori seriamente.

-Lo siento por todo lo que ocurrió ayer pero dejemos el tema a un lado.-Matsumoto se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Mi Taicho estaba muy preocupado, ahora mismo todavía te está buscando.

Por favor Hinamori, tienes que hablar con él.

-No puedo. Ahora mismo no me sentiría capaz de hablarle.-Empezó a decir Hinamori.

-Lo sé. Mi Taicho tampoco pero tenéis que hablar. Desde ayer por la noche que se le ve un poco afectado por algo y me parece que tú lo sabes. Me gustaría saberlo por favor.- Dijo Matsumoto preocupada.

Hinamori le contó toda la conversación que mantuvo con Hitsugaya y Matsumoto cada vez abría más los ojos sin creer lo que le estaban contando.

-¿Que mi Taicho hizo eso? ¡Hinamori, deberías haberle dado una respuesta!-Replicó Matsumoto.

-No podía. Shiro-chan ha sido mi amigo desde que vivíamos en el Rukongai y me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo y yo no sabía que hacer. Puede que yo sienta algo por él pero no lo mismo que siente él por mí.-Dijo Hinamori que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilízate Hinamori, estoy segura de que un día sabrás a quien quieres de verdad sin ninguna duda.

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato juntas?- Preguntó Matsumoto guiñándole un ojo a Hinamori.

-Bueno, está bien pero nada de ligar ¿vale?.-

Lo pasaron muy bien juntas. Se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde yendo de allí para allá y Hinamori tenía a veces que llevarse a rastras a Matsumoto que no paraba de ligar con todos los chicos que la miraban.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira! Allí está mi Taicho. ¡¡¡¡TAICHO!!!- gritó Matsumoto para hacerse oír.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No pretenderás que hable con él no?

Hitsugaya se giró i vio a su escandalosa Teniente y a Hinamori. En cuanto vio a la segunda se quedó pretrificado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué le podía decir?

-Hola Capitán Hitsugaya.- Dijo Hinamori demasiado formalmente.

-Hola Teniente Hinamori- Imitó Hitsugaya.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Es que no os podéis saludar como hacen las personas normales? ¡Que no estamos en los cuarteles!

-Calla Matsumoto. Saludaré como a mí me de la gana.- Contestó Hitsugaya cabreado.

-Ya que estamos los tres, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar algo por aquí?- Dijo Matsumoto mientras sonreía.

-Yo no tengo hambre para nada así que vámonos ya. Un terrible rugido silenció a todo el mundo.

-Taicho, menos mal que no tenía hambre ¿eh?

-Ejem… ¿Dónde dices que querías ir a comer?-Dijo Hitsugaya muerto de la vergüenza.

-Pues no lo se.- Suspiró Matsumoto.

-Yo se un sitio que está bastante bien.- Dijo Hinamori.

-¡Perfecto!¡Pues vayamos entonces!

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y Matsumoto pidió un montón de comida.

-Matsumoto, ¿Estás segura de que te vas a comer sola todo eso?- Preguntó Hinamori.

-Tranquila esta se come todo eso y más.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

Después de que Matsumoto se zampara todo lo que había pedido, empezó a hablar de chrorradas pero nadie le escuchaba. Hitsugaya estaba mirando constantemente a Hinamori y no le apartaba la vista. Hinamori que sabía que le estaba mirando agachó la cabeza haciendo ver que estaba pensando.

-¿Me escuchas Taicho?- Dijo Matsumoto sacando a Hitsugaya de su ensimismaniento.

-¿Eh? Claro, ¿Qué decías?.- Dijo HItsugaya como si le estuviera prestando atención.

-Que me duele la tripa y que me voy un momento al lavabo.-

-¡Ah! Pues claro, ves.

Matsumoto hizo ver que se iba al baño para dejarles solos.

(jujuju dejaré a solas a la parejita para que hagan las paces)-pensaba Matsumoto riendo a carcajadas mientras salía del restaurante.

Un molesto silencio reinaba entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori.

-Umm… lo siento Hitsugaya-kun por la respuesta que te di ayer…lo siento.-Dijo Hinamori para romper el hielo.

-Tranquila no te preocupes-empezó Hitsugaya- ya sabía que lo ibas a decir así que no te preocupes más.

-Pero… es que yo…-Dijo Hinamori.

-Tranqui mujer que no necesito que me la digas en seguida-Dijo nervioso Hitsugaya.- Esperaré la respuesta pero de mientras ¿Quieres que continuemos siendo amigos?

-¡Claro!- sonrió Hinamori.

De mientras, alguien que espiaba por una ventana cercana sonrió.

-Vaya parece que el plan funcionó.-Dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

Fin del Capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

El gran malentendido

Hinamori se despertó a las cinco de la mañana por culpa de un perro que se pasaba las noches ladrando. Se empezó a vestir con el uniforme que debía llevar para el instituto nuevo y se estuvo mirando un buen rato al espejo para convencerse de que le quedaba bien. Se peiné con el moño que siempre llevaba y se sentó en el sofá imaginando qué ocurriría si diera la casualidad de que Hitsugaya y los demás fuéramos al mismo instituto.

Sería muy divertido pero no creo que los demás me trataran bien después de lo que les dije hace tres días 

Ya se dirigía a su nuevo instituto contenta por conocer un poco más de la vida en Karakura.

-Bueno hoy os presentaré a una alumna nueva. ¡Ya puedes pasar!

Hinamori abrió la puerta lentamente y se dirigió al lugar donde se situaba la profesora.

-Hola, me llamo Hinamori Momo y…-empecé.

-Sí sí sí venga, ponte al lado de aquella chica.- Le interrumpió la profesora.

-¡HINAMORI!-Dijo Rukia sorprendida.- ¿¡Vienes a nuestro instituto!?

-Emmm….ummm sí. –dijo Hinamori un poco nerviosa.

Ya me lo esperaba. Pedí a posta este instiuto porque sabía que Hitsugaya y los demás iban aquí 

-Muy bien ahora pasaré lista.-Y la profesora empezó a pasar lista hasta que dijo:

-¡¡Hitsugaya Toushiro!!- y un silencio sepulcral reinó en clase.- Vaya parece que uno de sus pasatiempos es hacer campana. Bueno, algún día ya se hartará.

-Menuda profe chalada.-Murmuró Ichigo.

Una tiza salió volando de la mano de la profesora hasta que le dio en toda la cara a Ichigo.

-¡Uy! Se me escapó.- Dijo la profesora con una risita falsa.

Todo el mundo rió incluida Hinamori. Y empezó la clase.

(En la hora de comer…)

-¡Uf! ¡Qué cansada estoy!-Dijo Matsumoto.

- Y yo. Es mi primer día de clase y me he puesto muy nerviosa.-Dijo Hinamori suspirando.

-Hinarori-chan, ¿Quieres venir con Rukia y otras chicas de clase a comer?-Preguntó Matsumoto cambiando de tema.

-Si, me encantaría.

Fueron a un rincón en el que hacía un sol muy agradable para aquellas fechas y allí le presentaron a compañeras de clase.

-¡¡¡OH!!! ¡Qué mona que eres! ¿Te vienes con migo a mi casa esta tarde? Y así nos conocemos más "a fondo".-Dijo la amiga lesbiana de Inoue, Chizuru.

Tatsuki en cuanto escuchó "a fondo" le dio tal patada a Chizuru que le hundió la cara.

-Ughh… buen patadón….-Y Chizuru se desplomó.

-Creo que me he pasado.-Dijo Tatsuki.-Llevadla a la enfermería a ver si se le pasa la estupidez de acosar a las chicas.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron todas.

-Yo me quedo aquí.- dijo Hinamori.

-Vale, pero no te vayas- Dijo Rukia y se fue a ayudar a las demás chicas a llevar a Chizuru.

Hinamori empezó a pensar en qué haría cuando todos sus amigos empezaran la guerra contra Aizen. Tenía que hacer algo pero… ahora no era el momento, no, tenía que esperar un tiempo.

Aizen Taicho… le echo de menos… quiero volverle a ver… quiero volver a escuchar su voz 

-¿En qué piensas Hinamori?- Preguntó Hitsugaya que acababa de llegar.

-¡¡¡KYAA!!! ¡¡SHIRO-CHAN NO ME PEGUES ESOS SUSTOS!!- dijo Hinamori muy asustada.

-Acabo de llegar- señaló a una valla que estaban saltando otros chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinamori?

-Es que… ahora voy a este instituto…-empezó

-¿En serio? No creo que te aburras con todas las amiguitas locas que tienes.

Hinamori sonrió.

-Shiro-chan… ¿Querrías…comer conmigo?-Dijo Hinamori un poco roja.

-Vale pero… ¿Nos vamos a otro sitio?-le guiñó un ojo a Hinamori.

-¡S-sí!

Se fueron a otro sitio menos lleno de gente y mucho más tranquilo, vamos, en la terraza del edificio.

-Aquí no nos molestará nadie.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

Hinamori empezó a comer pero vio que Hitsugaya no comía.

-¿Que no te has traído nada?-Preguntó Hinamori.

-Pues no, pensaba comprarme algo pero me he olvidado el dinero en casa.-

-Si quieres compartimos el mío.-Le propuso Hinamori.

Hitsugaya al escucharlo se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué? Eso ni hablar. Si no tengo tanta hambre…-Dijo Hitsugaya tartamudeando.

-Venga ya, seguro que te mueres de hambre di ¡ah!…- Dijo Hinamori dándole un pco.

-¡Que no! No hace…-y Hinamori le metió en la boca un trozo de comida.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Shiro-chan se lo ha comido!- Dijo riendo Hinamori.

-Hinamori… eres de lo que no hay.-

-Hinamori se le tiró encima para obligarle a comer más.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-Dijo Hitsugaya rojo como un tomate.

-¡Estabas aquí Hinamori-chan!- Y Matsumoto y las demás llegaron.

-Emmm… ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis en esa posturita vosotros dos?-Preguntó Tatsuki con los ojos en órbita.

Hinamori i Hitsugaya se dieron cuenta a qué se refería y enseguida se apartaron rojos hasta las orejas.

-¡Tranquilos ya os dejamos solitos parejita!-Decía Matsumoto riéndose de la situación embarazosa en la que estaban Hinamori y Hitugaya.

-¡¡¡¡¡MATSUMOTO!!!! ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE COMPLICAR LAS COSAS?- Gritó muy enfadado Hitsugaya.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo yo sólo os quería dejar con lo que estabais haciendo.

-¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!- Dijo todavía más enfadado Hitsugaya.

Y todas las chicas (hasta Hinamori) se fueron corriendo.

-Qué bien que me lo he pasado hoy- Decía Rukia mientras todos se iban de la escuela.

-Sí es verdad. Me parece que hoy me he reído un montón. Sobretodo cuando ha ocurrido "eso"-Dijo mirando a Hinamori y a Hitsugaya- en la hora de comer.-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Es verdad que pillín que estás hecho Toushiro-Decía Ichigo dándole unos golpes con el codo a Hitsugaya.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?- Preguntó Hitsugaya a punto de perder los estribos.

-Pues…-Ichigo miró a Matsumoto y a Rukia.

-Seréis bocazas… ¡Os vais a enterar!-Dijo Hitsugaya con una de aquellas miradas que matan mientras Rukia y Matsumoto huyían corriendo.

Fue un día lleno de malentendidos, de diversión y sobretodo… de descanso.

Fin del capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Una excursión problemática

Una semana antes de empezar la guerra contra Aizen

El sol brillaba con intensidad y aún así hacía mucho frío. La noche anterior había helado y todo estaba cubierto de una fina escarcha.

Hinamori se levantó pronto porque había quedado con Rangiku-san y Rukia a hacer compras porque necesitaba algunas cosas.

-¡Por fin has llegado Hinamori-chan!-Gritó Matsumoto desde la acera de en frente.

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde.-Se disculpó Hinamori.

Estuvieron parte de la mañana comprando hasta irse cada una a sus casas.

De camino, Hinamori sintió el reiatsu de Rukia que la seguía.

-¡Hinamori!

-¡Rukia! ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, es que Ichigo y yo hemos quedado con los demás para hacer una pequeña excursión en un monte cercano y me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros.

-Suena divertido. ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó Hinamori.

-Pues esta tarde a las cinco y media ¿Te parece bien? Alguien te pasará a buscar.

-Vale entonces. ¡Hasta esta tarde!-Se despidió Hinamori.

-¡Hasta luego!

Diez minutos antes de la hora prevista

-A ver… supongo que me tendré que llevar esto… y lo otro… ¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy lista!

¡¡¡DING DONG!!!

-¡Hinamori han venido a buscarte!-Dijo la compañera de piso de Hinamori.

-¡Ahora voy!-

Se acercó a la puerta y vio había nadie.

-¿Hum? No hay nadie…

-Aquí abajo- Dijo Hitsugaya un poco enfadado.

-¡Perdona Shiro-chan no te había visto! Es que como eres tan… tan…-Dijo Hinamori-

-¿Bajito?-Completó Hitsugaya

-¡Sí!

-Mira quien habla-Dijo Hitsugaya ofendido.

-Perdona, perdona. ¿Tú también vienes?

-Sí. Mi Teniente me ha olbigado.

-Vaaaaya tú Teniente tiene poder sobre ti. Menudo Capitán estás hecho.

-Bueno-Dijo Hitsugaya cambiando de tema.- ¿Vamos?

-Vale.

-¡¡HINAMORI!!¡¡¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!!-Decían Matsumoto y Rukia agitando la mano a la vez.

-¡¡CALLAOS LAS DOS, ESCANDALOSAS!!-Gritó también Hitsugaya.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos gritado suficiente, vayamos tirando.-Dijo Ichigo un poquito harto de tanto gritito histérico.

Por el camino se detuvieron a comer algo.

-¿Rukia, qué llevas tú?- Le preguntó Hinamori.

-Llevo galletitas en forma de conejo.-Dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Puaj, pues deben de estar asquerosas.-Dijo Ichigo que pasaba por ahí.

Al oír eso, Rukia le metió a presión casi todas las galletas en la boca a Ichigo.

-¿Dices que no te gustan? PUES TE LAS VAS A COMER TODAS. ¡¡VAMOS TRAGAAA!!-decía Rukia muy enfadada por aquel comentario.

-Vamos no os pongáis así parejita.-Decía Ishida- Mirad que mariposita tan bonita ¡¡Ven aquí preciosa!!-Decía Ishida mientras se alejaba.

-Madre mía, este no está muy bien de la cabeza.-Concluyó Hitsugaya.

Al llegar hasta la cima ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-Dijo Ichigo mirando el reloj.

Bajaban la montaña y ya se les hizo de noche.

-¿Alguien ha traído una linterna o algo para iluminarnos?-Preguntó Ishida.

-Yo he traído una.-Dijo Hinamori-

-Y yo otra.- Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Uah! ¡Menos mal que os trajimos a los dos!-Dijo Matsumoto como si estuviera hablando con el equipaje.

-Muy bien, que dos personas se vayan a buscar el camino ya que nos tuvimos que desviar porque alguien a quien no estoy mirando se perdió y la tuvimos que buscar -Dijo Ishida mirando a Matsumoto.

-Vale, pues irán Hinamori y Hitsugaya.-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con ella?...-Empezó Histugaya.

-Por que todos lo hemos decidido.-Dijo mirando a los otros que asentían excepto Hinamori.-

Hinamori y Hitsugaya cogieron una linterna y se fueron bosque a dentro.

-Uff menudo coñazo tener que ir por aquí a estas horas. Vete a saber lo que nos sale.

-¿Queeeeé? ¿Acaso hay monstruos por aquí?- Dijo Hinamori.

-No, pero pueden haber pervertidos y gente de ese tipo.-Dijo Hitsugaya para poner nerviosa a Hinamori.

-Tengo miedo Shiro-chan.-Decía Hinamori mirando hacía todos los lados.

-Tranqui que sólo lo decía de broma.

Un arbusto se movió y Hinamori salió corriendo del susto que se dio.

-¡Hinamori! ¡Espera!

-Mierda no debí decirle eso, ¿Ahora cómo la encuentro si ella llevaba la linterna?

Hitsugaya se quedó esperándola en el mismo sitio y al ver que no aparecía intentó llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos para ver si ella ya estaba allí.

Llegó por pura casualidad en el lugar en el que estaban Ichigo y los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡Taicho ya ha llegado!-Matsumoto vio que Hitsugaya llegaba solo-¿Dónde está Hinamori?

-Pues verás… se ha perdido.-Dijo Hitsugaya un poco avergonzado.

Hitsugaya les contó todo lo que ocurrió mientras estaba a solas con Hinamori.

-¿¡Pero serás idiota!?-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Hinamori si ya sabes lo inocentona que es?-Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Bueno ahora no hay que empezar a discutir.-Empezó Ishida.

-Tienes razón hay que ir a buscar a Hinamori.-Dijo Ichigo.

- Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto irán a buscar a Hinamori y yo me quedaré aquí por si viene.-Dijo Ishida

-No, ve tú con el naranjito y las demás, que yo me quedaré aquí.-Dijo Histugaya.

No se dónde estoy. Me he perdido y ahora estoy sola en medio de la oscuridad.

No debería haberme ido sin Shiro-chan. Encima él puede estar también perdido por mi culpa. 

Hinamori estuvo un buen rato más andando y vio una luz.

-¡Pueden ser ellos!

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!

Pero en vez de encontrarme con mis amigos me encontré con un hollow a rebosar de reiatsu.

¿¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de su presencia!?

Entonces el hollow le atacó antes de poder reaccionar y se cayó.

-¿¡Qué es este reiastu tan grande!?-Dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

-No lo sé pero ha sido muy cerca de otro reiatsu. Y me parece que ya sé de quién era.

Hitsugaya supo identificar el reiatsu que ahora cada vez estaba más lejos.

-¡Hinamori!- Gritó.

-Ugh…-Gimió Hinamori que ahora se encontraba en el suelo a muchos metros más debajo de donde había estado antes de perder la conciencia.-

-Me parece que me he hecho algo en el tobillo.

Intentó levantarse pero tuvo que esforzarse mucho para conseguirlo.

-Tengo que… matar a ese hollow. Podría hacer muchos destrozos.

Hitsugaya antes de recurrir al hollow que tenía delante de las narices, fue corriendo a buscar a Hinamori para asegurarse de que estaba sana y salva.

-Ichigo…-Empezó Rukia.

-Tranquila yo me ocupo de ese maldito hollow.

E Ichigo empezó a descuartizar al enorme hollow.

Hitsugaya llegó hasta un barranco no muy profundo pero lleno de piedras en el cual más abajo sentía el reiastu de Hinamori.

-No puede ser… ¿Se ha caído?-Murmuró.

Hitsugaya se las apañó para bajar lo más deprisa posible aquel barranco y poco rato después se encontró con Hinamori.

-¡Hinamori! Menos mal que estás bien.

-Menos mal que te he encontrado Shiro-chan.-Dijo Hinamori suspirando-Estaba a punto de ir a buscaros yo sola.

-¿No te puedes levantar? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Bueno, me parece que me he hecho algo en la pierna.

Hitsugaya cogió a Hinamori con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Shi-shiro-chan-Dijo Hinamori roja.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Pues llevarte en brazos hasta arriba del todo.-Dijo Hitsugaya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Pero yo peso mucho!-insistió Hinamori-Ya puedo yo solita.

-¿A sí?-Y Hitsugaya la dejó en el suelo-Pues a ver si te puedes levantar y correr hasta arriba.

Hinamori intentó levantarse y no lo consiguió.

-Vamos Hinamori no hay tiempo para estupideces.-Dijo Hitsugaya cogiéndola de nuevo.

-Al final resultó no ser gran cosa ese hollow tan enorme. Mucho tamaño pero poca fuerza.-Dijo Ichigo decepcionado.

-Pues menos mal que no era muy poderoso.-Dijo Rukia aliviada.

-¡Mirad! ¡Aquí llegan Hitsugaya y Hinamori!-Dijo Matsumoto señalando a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Hinamori?-Preguntó Rukia mirando a la chica.

-Me parece que me he torcido el tobillo-Dijo Hinamori mientras se apoyaba en Hitsugaya.

-Bueno entonces Kurosaki y yo te podemos poner algo de momento y luego ya irás con Kurosaki a la clínica de su padre.

Ya llegaron a casa de Ichigo y a Hinamori le dijeron que sólo se había torcido el tobillo y que en una semana ya podría andar con normalidad.

Una grieta salió del cielo y ocultándose entre las sombras… Apareció una persona indeseada.

Fin del capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 La perfecta decisión

Hinamori estuvo toda la mañana ordenando cosas en su habitación y haciendo limpieza sola porque su compañera de piso se fue de vacaciones con sus amigos.

-Ufff cómo pesa esto.

-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-¡¡¡KYAAAA!!! .-gritó Hinamori.-¿¡Se puede saber por dónde has entrado Histugaya-kun!?

-Pues por la puerta, como todo el mundo. Si no te la dejaras abierta habría llamado al timbre-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Pues respondiéndote a la pregunta de antes… no, no necesito ayuda espérate a que acabe y luego me dices porqué has venido.

Hinamori acabó de ordenar su habitación y fue a hablar con Hisugaya.

-Y bien-Dijo Hinamori poniéndose a su lado.- ¿Qué querías?-Preguntó

-Pues tengo que aclarar unas cosas sobre el tema de Aizen, Hinamori.-Dijo Hitsugaya poniéndose serio.-Me gustaría saber de qué bando estás. No es nada personal, sino que Ichigo y los demás me dijeron que te lo preguntara enseguida.

-Hitsugaya-kun yo… sabes que me estás poniendo en un aprieto.-Se defendió Hinamori.

-Lo sé pero en medio de una guerra en la cual estás implicada no puedes ser neutral Hinamori, porque o luchas con tus amigos o te vas con los enemigos.-

-A ver Hinamori ¿Te vas con él o te vienes conmigo?-

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? No puedo escoger entre Aizen y tú y lo sabes.

-Pero Hinamori…

-No Histugaya-kun no puedo… porque yo… siento algo por Aizen pero también…siento algo por ti.

Histugaya se quedó sin palabras sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir Hinamori. ¿Lo habría dicho de verdad?

-Hitsugaya estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que eres muy importante y mucho para mí y que…-Se puso roja- sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.

Hitsugaya abrazó a Hinamori y ella correspondió a su abrazo.

-Bueno por hoy pasa, pero dentro de poco dime de que bando estás por favor que sino Ichigo me mata.

Hinamori sonrió. –Bueno vale pero no te lo podré decir enseguida así que espera un poco.

-Oye Hinamori, ¿Puedo dormir esta noche aquí? Es que Matsumoto me ha echado de casa porque dice que va a hacer una fiesta "para adultos" y me ha dicho que yo no puedo estar.-Dijo Hitsugaya más rojo que un tomate.

-En mi-mi-mi… ¿Casa?-Tartamudeó Hinamori

-Si.- Vete a saber lo que está planeando hacer.-

-¡Ufff! Siendo Matsumoto nada que podamos ver.-Dijo Hinamori imaginando a la Teniente del 10 escuadrón montando la gorda en casa de Inoue.-

Y los dos rieron.

-Bueno voy a por mis cosas y vengo que de aquí a poco Matsumoto empezará con su maldita fiesta "para adultos"-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Vale te espero.-Dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa.

Hitsugaya vino un rato después y llegó furioso.

-¡¡Maldita Teniente escandalosa!!¿¡Pero cuánta gente ha metido en cada de Inoue!?¡Si casi no se cabía!-Dijo Hitsugaya perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Hinamori

-Ha metido un montón de gente como ella de escandalosa en casa de Inoue Orihime y estaba todo patas arriba y me dice: ¡Ah Taichou! ¿Puede ir a buscar unas cuantas botellas de sake? Que se nos han acabado.-Dijo Hitsugaya imitando a Matsumoto. –Y entonces me he ido.

-Bueno tranquilízate Shiro-chan. Mañana te ayudaré a volver a dejar la casa en condiciones.-Dijo Hinamori para tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿dónde duermo yo?-

-Puess… en el sofá.-Dijo Hinamori señalando el sofá.

-Por cierto Hitsugaya-kun como todavía no es de noche, ¿Damos una vuelta?

-Vale, espero que mañana Matsumoto me de explicaciones de su "fiesta para adultos".Dijo Hitsugaya pensando en voz alta.

Dieron una vuelta hasta que el sol se puso y volvieron a casa.

- Que frío hace fuera.-Dijo Hinamori tiritando de frío.

-Normal, por algo estamos en invierno. Dijo Hitsugaya.

-¡Hola Hinamori-chan! ¡He vuelto más pronto de lo previsto!-Dijo la compañera de piso de Hinamori.

-¡Nanako! ¿Cómo es que has llegado ahora? ¿No te ibas hasta después de navidad?-Dijo Hinamori sorprendida.

-Si pero es que al final con este frío no hemos podido arrancar el coche y se ha estropeado el motor y bueno…. Aquí me tienes. ¿Por cierto, puedes venir conmigo a hablar A SOLAS?-Dijo Nanako mirando a Hitsugaya.

Nanako y Hinamori se fueron a otra habitación.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hace este aquí!? ¿No te recuerdas lo que te dije? ¡Nada de novios en esta casa!-Dijo Nanako riñiendo a Hinamori.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun no es mi novio! ¡Sólo es un amigo!-Dijo Hinamori roja.

-Ya, ya. Hinamori no soy tonta. Dijo Nanako mirado a Hinamori.-Que se nota un montón que te gusta.

-¿En serio? Digo…-Se corrigió Hinamori.

-Vaya, al final tenía yo razón. Bueno esta noche os dejaré solitos pero que no me entere yo de las cosas que estéis haciendo-Dijo Nanako guiñándolo el ojo.

-¿Y dónde dormirás tú?-Preguntó Hinamori.

-¡Tranquila! Ya me las apañaré. Además, no me puedo quedar sabiendo que está éste.

Hinamori y Nanako volvieron con Hitsugaya.

-Bueno Hinamori-chan, te dejo a cargo de todo.-Dijo Nanako.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió Hinamori

Nanako se acercó a Hinamori para susurrarle al oído:

-Y ya me contarás que tal ha ido- Y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Nanako-chan!-Dijo Hinamori un poco roja.

-Bueno me voy ya. ¡Adiós!-Y Nanako se fue.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya se quedaron solos.

-Shiro-chan yo ya me voy a dormir.-Dijo Hinamori.-Te dejado unas mantas en el sofá por si tienes frío.

-Vale, buenas noches.

Hinamori no podía dormir. Tenía una extraña sensación.

Hinamori se fue hacia el sofá en el que estaba Hitsugaya todavía despierto.

-Shiro-chan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Vale ven aquí.

Hinamori se estiró al lado de Hitsugaya temblando.

-A ver ¿Qué pasa esta vez?-le preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Es que he tenido una sensación extraña, como un mal presentimiento. ¿Crees que habrá pasado algo?

-No creo. Duérmete ya anda.

-Vale.-Hinamori cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Y se quedó dormida.

Hitsugaya sintió un reiatsu muy fuerte que se acercaba muy deprisa y se asomó

fuera con la zampakutoh y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

-¡Aizen!-Dijo Hitsugaya sorprendido.

-Vaya parece que no te has olvidado de mí.-Dijo Aizen.-He venido a llevarme a Hinamori.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Antes tendrás que matarme!-Gritó Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya libreó su bankai.

-¡Aizen, no te lo perdonaré nunca! ¡No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Hinamori!-Dijo antes de atravesar a Aizen con su zampakutoh.

Pero, Aizen ya había liberado la suya haciendo un doble suyo y haciéndole una herida a Hitsugaya en un costado.

Hinamori se despertó de golpe al sentir el reiatsu de Hitsugaya y… ¿El de alguien más que estaba con Hitsugaya? Entonces, fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Hitsugaya y vio con la persona que estaba luchando.

-Aizen Taicho… ¡¡¡Aizen Taicho!!!

-Hola Hinamori. He venido a buscarte y pedirte perdón.

-Aizen Taicho… no hace falta que me pida perdón.-Dijo Hinamori casi llorando.

-Hinamori ven conmigo, juntos governaremos el cielo.-Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

-¡Hinamori no es verdad! ¡Aizen te quiere volver a utilizar!-Dijo gritando Hitsugaya.

-Te equivocas Hitsugaya-kun. He venido a buscarla para compensarle todo lo ocurrido.

-¡¡HINAMORI NO LE HAGAS CASO!!¡¡NO TE VAYAS CON ÉL!!-

Hinamori abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Hitsugaya.

-Hitsugaya-kun… yo…-Murmuró Hinamori.

-Vamos Hinamori, Hueco Mundo nos espera.-Dijo Aizen dándole la mano

Hinamori no sabía qué hacer: cerró los ojos y meditó. Después de pensarlo, Abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo:  
-Lo siento Aizen Taicho, rechazo tu oferta.-Dijo Hinamori decidida.

-Muy bien, entonces tú también morirás. Vivid todo lo que podaís porque de aquí a unos días ya me encargaré veros muertos a los dos.-Dijo Aizen mientras desaparecía.

-Hina…mori-Pudo decir Hitsugaya. Y cayó al suelo.

-¡Shiro-chan!-Hinamori fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él.

Hinamori estuvo curando las heridas de Hitsugaya un buen rato.

-Muy bien, esto ya está-Dijo Hinamori.

-Gracias.

-Hinamori te he de confesar una cosa.

-Dime.

-Yo estaba seguro de que te irías con Aizen.-Dijo Hitsugaya bajando la cabeza.

-Yo también lo creía pero escuché a mi corazón y decidí quedarme contigo.

Hinamori le abrazó por detrás.

Hitsugaya todavía no se acababa de creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Aizen intentaría matarlos a los dos, pero él estaba dispuesto a morir por ella.

Fin del capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 ¿El comienzo de una guerra?

Hitsugaya y Hinamori iban de camino a casa de Inoue Orihime (donde Matsumoto y Hitsugaya vivían actualmente). Al entrar en la casa, vieron a Matsumoto sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Buenos días Rangiku-san-Dijo Hinamori sonriendo a Matsumoto.

-Bu…buenos díaas.-Dijo Matsumoto. ¿Te importaría no hablar tan alto? Es que tengo resaca y me duele la cabeza.-

-¡¡HOLA MATSUMOTO!!-gritó Hitsugaya-ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA PASADO A ESTA CASA QUE ESTA HECHA UN ASCO,¿ME LO EXPLICAS?-

-Taiichoo…no pegue esos gritos…ugh…mi cabeza.-Dijo Matsumoto girándose hacia Hitsugaya. Y vio que Hitsugaya y Hinamori iban cogidos de la mano.

-Ummm ¿Me he perdido algo?-Dijo señalándoles.

-Luego hablamos.-Dijo Hitsugaya.-Hinamori ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarnos a limpiar el desastre que has montado. Así que dale las gracias.

-Gra…cias.-Dijo Matsumoto mientras se dormía encima de la mesa.

-Bien, encima va y se pone a dormir la mona.-Dice Hitsugaya pegando un bufido.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya consiguieron ordenar todo aquel caos en un tiempo récord.

-Shiro-chan, ¿Reñirás mucho a Rangiku-san? Es que ahora como está de resaca mejor que no la atormentes.-Dijo Hinamori preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya la reñiré cuando se encuentre mejor.-Dijo Hitsugaya mirando a Hinamori.

Desde el encuentro con Aizen, a Hitsugaya se le veía un poco más contento.

-¿Ya no te duelen las heridas Shiro-chan?-

-No, ya casi no me duelen.-Dijo Hitsugaya.-gracias a ti.

-Si no fue nada.-Yo sólo te hice unos apaños.

-No, Hinamori. No me refería a esas heridas. Me refería a lo de anoche. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.-

Hinamori se puso roja. Cada vez que hablaba con él se sentía más contenta.

Matsumoto que se hacía la dormida escuchó la conversación pero hizo ver que seguía un rato más dormida hasta que se "despertó".

-¡¡Uahh!!-Dijo Matsumoto bostezando.-Hola de nuevo Taicho.

-Hola Matsumoto ya sabes que me debes explicaciones, ¿no?-

-Jejejjeje (sonrisa nerviosa) Si…-Dijo Matsumoto pensando en la que le iba a caer.

-Hinamori, será mejor que te vayas.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Vale, me voy. ¡Hasta luego!

Y Hinamori se fue cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Y bien, Matsumoto. ¿Me puedes dar una explicación creíble de lo que pasó ayer?-

-Bueno Taicho, eso no lo debería de responder yo sino tú. ¿Cómo es que ibais cogiditos de la mano Hinamori y tú?-Dijo Matsumoto dándole codazos.

-Eso es una cosa que no viene al caso ahora-Dijo Hitsugaya rojo como un tomate.

Hinamori llegó a casa sonriendo y de muy buen humor.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí!-Dijo sonriendo a Nanako.

-¡Vaya, si que se te ve contenta hoy!-Dijo Nanako-chan, que se estaba preparando algo en la cocina.-¿Ayer pasó algo verdad? Cuenta, cuenta.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues todo pero empieza explicándome que relación tienes o tenías con el chico que vino ayer.

-A ver…era mi amigo de la infancia y le conozco de hace muchísimo, y hace unos días se me declaró y yo no le di una respuesta.

-Menuda tonta, bueno sigue. Ahora me explicas lo que pasó anoche.

-Pues verás. Ayer por la noche mientras estaba con él, vino uno que antes me gustaba y que hace un tiempo me utilizó para uno de sus planes y Hitsugaya-kun se peleó con él.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-empezó Nanako. ¿¡SE PELEARON POR TI!? ¡CHICA, QUÉ ÉXITO QUE TIENES ENTRE LOS HOMBRES!-Perdona ya te dejo continuar.-Se disculpó Nanako.

-Bueno a lo que iba.-Continuó Hinamori.- Me pusieron en una situación en la que me pedían elegir a uno de los dos. Y aunque estaba muy confundida por lo que había ocurrido, hice la elección de quedarme con Hitsugaya-kun.

-Así me gusta, Hinamori.-Dijo Nanako dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Hinamori.- ¿Y entonces ahora sois novios?

-Bueno, se le podría llamar así.

Después de la riña, Mastumoto se fue a dar una vuelta a que le diera el aire.

Volviendo hacia casa, Matsumoto se encontró con Rukia por el camino.

-¡Rukia! ¿¡Sabes que ha pasado!?-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Cuenta!-Dijo Rukia entusiasmada.

-¡Mi Taicho y Hinamori están saliendo juntos!-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿No es broma no?-Dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-¡No! Jejejjee se lo he hecho confesar a mi Taicho.

-¡¡Uoh!! ¡¡Al fin salen juntos!!

Se echaron unas cuantas risas más hasta que unos fuerte reiastus les interrumpieron.

-¿¿¡¡Qué ha sido eso!!?? ¡Hay uno, dos, ocho reiatsus muy fuertes!

-Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos todos. Quedamos en el Almacén de Urahara ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Rukia mientras llamaba a Ichigo.

-¡Vale!

Hitsugaya notó los reiastus y llamó a Matsumoto por el móvil.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Le dijo.

-No lo sabemos pero ahora hemos quedado todos en el Almacén de Urahara, ves a buscar a Hinamori y tráela, que tú estás más cerca.

-De acuerdo.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso Hinamori-chan!?-Dijo Nanako asustada.

-¿Tú también lo sientes?-Dijo Hinamori.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no iba a sentirlo?

-Bueno, Nanako-chan te agradecería mucho que no salieras de casa por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo?-Luego ya hablaremos.

-Vale.-Murmuró Nanako asustada.

-¡¡HINAMORI!!-Gritaba Hitsugaya mientras picaba a la puerta.

Hinamori abrió la puerta.

-Tienes que venir conmigo al Almacén de Urahara.

-De acuerdo. Hinamori se giró y se despidió de Nanako.

-Muy bien, sólo faltan Hinamori y Hitsugaya.-Dijo Urahara mirando al grupo de gente que tenía delante.

-Bueno, como supongo que sabéis, los reiatsus que acaban de aparecer son de Arrancares y probablemente, algunos sean Espada así que tened mucho cuidado.

-Ya hemos llegado-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Muy bien pues como no me ha dado tiempo de hacer un plan, que cada uno, o cada dos se dirijan hacia los Arrancares y los maten. ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Urahara con expresión seria.-La guerra ha empezado.

Y cada uno se fue en una dirección diferente.

Matsumoto persigió el reiatsu enemigo más cercano que tenía y después de estar corriendo un rato, lo encontró.

-Vaya, así que me toca matarte a ti.-Dijo el arrancar.

-Lo mismo digo.- Y Matsumoto libreó su zampakutoh.- ¡Ruge Haineko!

Pero el arrancar esquivó y le dio a Matsumoto en el brazo izquierdo. Matsumoto continuó atacndo hasta conseguir al arrancar en la espalda.

-Vaya, después de todo va a resultar que tienes posibilidades de herirme.

El arrancar volvió a atacar a Matsumoto y esta vez, le hizo una herida más profunda en el hombro.

Matsumoto iba esquivando ataques pero muchos de ellos por los pelos.

-Venga señorita que me estoy aburriendo, ataca de una vez.

-¡Hadou 31! ¡Soukatsui!- Gritó Matsumoto. Y dio justo en el blanco.

-Zorra… te vas a enterar…-Y el arrancar le contraatacó con unos rápidos movimientos de espada.

Matsumoto los esquivó todos y volvió a atacar dándole esta vez en el estómago.

Los dos estaban heridos pero sabían que sólo uno de ellos dos conseguiría mantenerse con vida.

-¡¡Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukorou!!-Gritó Matsumoto.

El Kidoh volvió a dar en el blanco y esta vez… el ataque fue letal.

-Mier…da-Y el arrancar se desplomó.

-Ugh, ya acabé con uno.-Dijo Matsumoto cayendo al suelo.

Fin del capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Un juego de niños

Urahara notó como el reiastu de Matsumoto desaparecía lentamente.

-Tessai, Ururu, Jinta. Traedme aquí a Masumoto-san y curadla. Parece que acabó con su lucha. Ahora nos toca, Yoruichi-san.

Todos asintieron.

Hinamori llegó hasta un descampado y se topó con Hitsugaya.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Tú también has venido?

-Sí, por pura coincidencia.

Dos arrancares exactamente iguales aparecieron justo detrás de ellos.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya se giraron a la vez.

-Vaya una lucha doble, mola.-Dijo uno.

-Deberíais saber que somos especialistas en combates dobles así que tenemos ventaja.

Los dos arrancares atacaron a la vez pero Hitsugaya y Hinamori consiguieron defenderse rápidamente.

Los arrancares gemelos siguieron atacando en especial a Hinamori que era la que era más débil pero ella se defendía sin ningún problema. Hasta que mientras Hinamori se defendía de un gemelo, el otro dejó a Hitsugaya y atacó a Hinamori por la espalda.

-¡Hinamori!

-¡Tranquilo, estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes por mí!-Decía Hinamori mientras lanzaba una estocada a uno de los arrancares.

Hinamori acabó por liberar su shikai y atacó al arrancar gemelo con el que luchaba y le hirió justo en el estómago.

-¡Hermano! ¿Con que vamos con esas eh, pequeñaja?-Dijo uno de los gemelos.

Y el arrancar atravesó con la mano a Hinamori.

-Ugh.- Y Hinamori cayó al suelo.

-¡HINAMORI!-Dijo Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya liberó su shikai haciendo que el cielo tomara un color oscuro.

El arrancar se quedó mirando con miedo al cielo y en el último momento pudo ver a Hitsugaya atravensándole con su zampakutoh.

-Bastardo, ya no tendrás la oportunidad de volver a hacer daño a Hinamori, nunca más.

Y el último gemelo que quedaba con vida, cayó muerto al suelo.

Hitsugaya cogió a Hinamori y se fue corriendo a casa de Urahara.

Ichigo sintió que varios reiatsus de arrancar fueron desapareciendo a medida que iba pasando el tiempo.

-¿Bueno peli-naranja, cuál será tu próximo ataque?-Dijo el arrancar con el cual estaba luchando Ichigo.

-El que a mí me dé la gana. Acabemos con esto deprisita que tengo que matar a muchos inútiles más como tú.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ichigo volvió a atacar varias veces y el arrancar se limitaba a defenderse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te has acojonado que no atacas?-Decía Ichigo mientras seguía atacando.

-Es que me aburres tanto que me dejo el ataque para el final.- Y el arrancar se apartó de Ichigo. Sacó algo que parecía un silbato y lo empezó a tocar.

Un montón de hollows atraídos por el sonoro chirrido rodearon a Ichigo y al arrancar.

-Bien, a ver si te los cargas mientras me atacas, listillo.-Dijo el arrancar.

Los hollows atacaron a Ichigo todos a la vez mientras el arrancar iba atacando a Ichigo.

Pero, de pronto, otra persona iba atacando a los hollows hasta que llegó delante de Ichigo y el arrancar.

-¡Rukia! ¿No te habías ido hacia otra dirección?

-Sí, pero he acabado con el arrancar más rápidamente que uno que yo me sé.

La inmensa mayoría ya han acabado como mínimo con uno.

Un hollow se abalanzó a Rukia y ella de un solo golpe y sin mirarle siquiera lo mató.

-Venga yo te mato a los hollows y tú te cargas al mierdecilla de arrancar ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Rukia empezó a matar hollows a diestro y siniestro e Ichigo no paraba de herir al arrancar. Hasta que Ichigo mató al hollow.

Mataron a los arrancares que habían venido pero ni rastro de ningún hollow, arrancar ni espada.

Volvieron a reunirse en casa de Urahara.

-¿Cómo es que no aparece ninguno más?-Dijo Rukia.

-Por lo que parece lo único que quería Aizen era darnos un pequeño aviso o más bien… una amenaza. Supongo que sabe que nosotros unos arrancares cualquiera podemos matarlos. Esto sólo era una pequeña prueba para ver hasta dónde llegamos. Para él esto sólo es un juego de niños.

-¿Entonces… esto no era el comienzo de la guerra?-Dijo Matsumoto que le habían acabado de curar las heridas.

-No, la guerra de verdad llegará de aquí a cuatro días, se supone.-Dijo Urahara.

-Bueno, ¿Todos estamos bien, no?-Preguntó Matsutmoto.

-Sí.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Y Hinamori?-Preguntó Ichigo buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Pues, me parece que está en otra habitación recuperándose de una herida.-Dijo Urahara.

-Bueno, Ichigo y yo ya nos vamos. Sus hermanas deben de estar preocupadas.

-Y yo tengo que arreglar unos cuantos peluches.-Dijo Ishida subiéndose las gafas.

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos ya todos.-Dijo Matsumoto estirándose y bostezando.

-Matsumoto ve tirando, yo me quedaré un rato más.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Bueno pues le espero en casa Taicho.

Y Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida se fueron del Almacén de Urahara.

-Bueno yo voy a ayudar a Tessai con unas cajas, ahora vuelvo.-Y Urahara se fue.

Hitsugaya en cuanto se quedó solo, fue corriendo hasta la habitación en la que descansaba Hinamori.

Hinamori estaba sentada en el futón bostezando cuando Hitsugaya entraba silenciosamente.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?-Dijo Hinamori

-Vaya ya te despertaste.

-Sí. ¿Cómo están Rangiku-san y los demás?

-Bien, se acaban de ir todos a casa.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que no te has ido tú también?

-Bueno… es que… estaba un poco preocupado por ti…-Dijo Hitsugaya empezando a ponerse rojo.

-Jejejeje que mono que eres Shiro-chan.-Dijo Hinamori riéndose.

-¡No me llames así! ¡O capitán Hitsugaya o Hitsugaya!

-Jooo Shiro-chan no dejas que nadie te tome confianzas.

-Claro que no por que acabarían tratándome como a un crío.

-Pero déjame llamarte Shiro-chan porfiiii.-Decía Hinamori con ojitos suplicantes.

-Esta bien… pero delante de todo el mundo no ¿eh?

Hinamori le volvió a mirar con esos ojitos suplicantes.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Vale.-Y Hinamori se acercó a Hitsugaya hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.

-H-H-H-Hinamori-Dijo Hitsugaya que ahora parecía un tomate con patas.

-Me has dicho que haga lo que quiera ¿No? Pues ya lo he hecho.

-Qué tonta eres… bueno en fin, si ya te encuentras mejor deberías irte para casa ¿no? Nanako debe de estar preocupada por ti.

-¿Me podrás acompañar? Es que ya es casi de noche y no me gusta ir sola.

-Vale, vamos.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori se fueron del Almacén de Urahrara y tardaron un poco hasta llegar a casa de Hinamori.

-Pues bueno, ya estamos aquí.- Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Shiro-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pregunta.

-¿Quieres venirte a vivir con Nanako y conmigo a nuestra casa? Sé que es un poco pequeña pero cabemos los tres.

-Imposible, no puedo quedarme porque Matsumoto dejaría la casa de Inoue Orihime hecha un asco y…

-Ya, ya, eso son excusas baratas Shiro-chan.-Interrumpió Hinamori.

En ese momento, Nanako aparece delante de la puerta medio borracha.

-Hola Hinamori-chan ¡hip! Lo siento por llegar tarde es que he conocido a una chica y me ha invitado a tomar una copa y bueno… han sido más de una. ¡hip!

-¡Nanako-chan! Anda ves a la cocina y bébete un vaso de agua.

-Es que… ¡hip! mi amiga me acaba de preguntarme si quería irme a vivir con ella y como me ha caído bien, me voy con ella a vivir.

-¡Pero Nanako-chan ésta es tu casa! ¿Cómo la pagaremos?

-Tranquilaaaaa, cada mes te enviaré dinero, no te preocupes. He venido a buscar mis cosas e irme.

Nanako cogió sus maletas.

-¡Pues ala! ¡Adiós Hinamori!-Y Nanako se fue dejando a Hinamori sorprendida.

-Menuda borrachera que llevaba encima tu amiga.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-No. Me parece que lo estaba diciendo de verdad. Nanako no suele hacer bromas.-Dijo Hinamori pensativa.

-Bueno, estaba borracha así que no te extrañe que luego niegue haberlo dicho…

-Cambiando de tema-interrumpió Hinamori- ahora que Nanako no está, ¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo?

-Vaaale si tanto insistes… Mañana iré a buscar mis cosas.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-¡Gracias Shiro-chan!

¿Con quién se irá a vivir Nanako? Espero que lo haya dicho de verdad.

Bueno, eso lo sabré mañana 

Fin del capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 La compañera de piso

Se hacía de día en Karakura, el sol salía lentamente del horizonte. En la noche anterior había nevado y ahora todo estaba cubierto de capa de nieve blanca.

-¡Qué bien¡Ha nevado¡Hitsugaya-kun despierta!-Dijo Hinamori.

-Ugh… Hinamori no grites tanto de buena mañana. Has visto un montón de veces la nieve. No hay motivo para ponerse así.-Dijo Hitsugaya tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Pero es la primera vez que veo nevar en Karakura. Shiro-chan¿Vamos a buscar tus cosas? Como Matsumoto estará durmiendo no creo que te moleste.

-Sí… Por cierto¿Has llamado a Nanako para ver dónde está?

-No… me gustaría saber con quién se fue a vivir. Ahora mismo la llamo.

Hinamori cogió el móvil y llamó a Nanako.

-¿Digaaaa?-Dijo Nanako mientras bostezaba.

-Hola Nanako-chan, soy Hinamori.

-¡Ah, Hinamori-chan¿Qué tal va todo?

-Pues de momento bien, pero te he llamado para poder conocer a tu amiga e ir a visitarte.

-Bueno si quieres venir… nadie te lo impide. Estoy segura que mi amiga te caerá fenomenal.- Y Nanako empezó a darle la dirección a Hinamori.

-Muy bien, pues de aquí a un rato vamos para allá. ¡Adiós!-Dijo Hinamori colgando el móvil.

-¿Tengo que ir yo también?-Dijo Hitsugaya sin ganas.

-Sí, a Nanako le has caído bien.

-Bueno, pero no mucho rato porque tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas todavía.

-Sólo será un rato, no creo que estemos mucho tiempo.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya salieron de casa y caminaron un rato.

-Oye¿Seguro que éste es el camino?

-Sí, o eso es lo que me dijo Nanako. ¡Ah! Allí está.-Dijo Hinamori señalando un piso.

-¡¡PERO SI ESO ES CASA DE INOUE!! No puede ser… te debes de haber equivocado de dirección.

Entonces, Matsumoto y Nanako salieron del piso riendo y Nanako les vio llegar.

-¡¡Hinamori-chan!!-Dijo Nanako agitando la mano.

Matsumoto se quedó perpleja al ver a su Taicho y a Hinamori.

-¡¡Taicho!!¡¡Hinamori-chan!!

-Vaya¿Os conocíais?-Preguntó Nanako a Matsumoto.

-Bueno, pasad, pasad.-Dijo Matsumoto.

Entraron todos en casa. Matsumoto empezó a explicar cómo conoció a Nanako.

-Pues mira, yo estaba buscando a mi Taicho y como afuera hacía mucho frío entré en un bar para entrar en calor y me encontré con Nanako. Nanako parecía un alma en pena así que me puse a hablar con ella. Y bueno, hablando, hablando y bebiendo, bebiendo… nos hicimos amigas. Y le pedí que se viniera conmigo a vivir.

-¡¡MATSUMOTO¡¡ESTA NO ES NUESTRA CASA¿CÓMO LO SOLUCIONAMOS AHORA??-Dijo Hitsugaya que acababa de explotar.

-Pues… ahora que lo dice… no tengo ni idea de cómo lo solucionaremos.-Dijo Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya empezaba a perder los nervios.

-Shiro-chan cálmate…-Dijo Hinamori poniendole una mano en el hombro a Hitsugaya.

-Pues… podemos hacer un trato.-Empezó Nanako.- Yo me quedo con Matsumoto a vivir hasta que la antigua propietaria venga y vosotros os vais a vivir a mi piso.

-Bueno, de momento es la única solución que hay. De acuerdo haremos eso.-Dijo Hinamori.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuyyy Taicho no le haga nada malo a Hinamori-chan ¿ehhh?-Dijo Matsumoto dándole suaves codazos a Hitsugaya.

-Eso, eso, que después de todo es mi casa. Nada de guarrerías en mi casa ¿Estamos, parejita?-Dijo Nanako.

-¿¡P-p-pero qué dices!? Yo no…- Dijo Hinamori antes de que notara cómo bajaba rápidamente la temperatura.

-Ta-ta-taicho… que lo estábamos diciendo en broma…-Dijo Matsumoto mientras se reía nerviosa.

-¡¡Como no soluciones esto, te mando un hollow por correo para que te coma!!

-¿Hollow¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Nanako un poco desorientada.

¡¡Tengo que sacar de aquí a Hitsugaya-kun¡¡Nanako no sabe nada sobre shinigamis ni hollows y no se puede enterar!!

-¡¡MATSUMOTO!!-Gritó Hitsugaya.

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!¡¡Taicho que sólo era una broma!!-Dijo Matsumoto mientras salía corriendo de casa.

-¡¡NO HUYAS!!-Dijo Hitsugaya mientras la seguía.

Nanako y Hinamori se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Nanako rompió el hielo.

-Hinamori, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí… verás… me gustaría saber qué era aquello que noté ayer y dónde estuviste todo el tiempo… estaba muy preocupada por ti...-Dijo Nanako con tono de preocupación.

-Nanako…eso no te lo puedo explicar… es algo que no deberías saber.

-Pero Hinamori-chan necesito que me lo expliques. Últimamente veo cosas extrañas como monstruos con un agujero en el pecho, a veces puedo ver fantasmas y cosas extrañas… por favor necesito que me expliques qué ocurre.

Hinamori le contó todo. Cada vez que Hinamori iba contando más cosas, Nanako iba abriendo más los ojos.

-Eso es imposible ¿shinigamis, hollows, arrancares, reiatsu? No me puedo creer lo que me cuentas.

-Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar.- Y Hinamori sacó una cosa del bosillo. Algo que parecía un caramelo y se lo tragó.

Entonces, Hinamori salió de su gigai con su uniforme de shinigami.

-Hi-hinamori. ¿Quién eres, o mejor dicho…qué eres?-Dijo Nanako temblando.

-Pues soy una shinigami, y como bien sabes, me llamo Hinamori Momo.

-Así que todo lo que me has contado es verdad… Y dime¿Qué significa eso de que tengo reiatsu?-Preguntó curiosa Nanako.

-Pues que tienes un poder espiritual lo suficientemente grande como para ver fantasmas y hollows.-Le respondió Hinamori.

-¿Y dices que tu novio y mi amiga también son shinigamis?

-¡Ya te dije que Hitsugaya-kun no es mi novio! Y sí, sí que lo son.

-Wow… ¿Y yo te puedo ayudar en algo con mi reiatsu?-Dijo Nanako señalándose.

-Lo siento Nanako pero no puedes. Ni tampoco le puedes decir a nadie lo que te he contado. Lo siento, de verdad.-Dijo Hinamori bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema¿Vamos a buscar a Hitsugaya y a Rangiku-san?

-Vale-Dijo Hinamori animándose.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto estaban sentados en un banco, muertos del cansancio.

-¡Por fin os encontramos!-Dijo Nanako corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hitsugaya-kun¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Hinamori.

-Sí…tranquila…estoy bien.-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya que tenemos que poner las cosas de Nanako todavía.-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡¡Adiós!!-dijeron Nanako y Matsumoto a la vez.

-¡Hasta mañana Rangiku-san¡Adiós Nanako-chan!-Se despidió Hinamori.

Pero Nanako se giró y corrió hasta Hinamori.

-Hinamori-chan he estado pensando y me gustaría hacer algo con mi "poder". Me gustaría ayudarte en algo, por favor.

-No es poder Nanako, sino reiatsu. Y no, ahora mismo lo único que puedes hacer es estarte en casa quietecita.

A Nanako le dolió la respuesta de Hinamori.

-Bueno tranquila que yo sólo quería aprovechar mi poder y servir algo de ayuda por una vez en la vida.-Nanako desvió la mirada.- Perdona por las molestias.

Nanako se fue corriendo dejando a Matsumoto atrás.

-¡¡ESPERAAA!!-Dijo Matsumoto intentando alcanzarla.

Hinamori bajó la cabeza. Sí, Nanako se lo había contado. Sabía que sus padres le decían de pequeña que no servía para nada. Ni para los estudios, ni para las tareas de casa, ni para ser algo en la vida. Al final, una vez que acabó los estudios, sus padres la echaron de casa y que, desde entonces, vivía en aquel piso completamente sola. También le contó el motivo por el cual puso el cartel para buscar un compañero o compañera de piso. Y aún así, a Nanako siempre se la veía feliz y sonreía por muy triste que estuviera.

-Lo siento Nanako, no te quería implicar en todo esto.-Susurró Hinamori.

-¡¡Naaanaaakooo-chaaaaan!!-Decía entre jadeos Matsumoto.

Nanako paró de correr de golpe.

-Rangiku-san…yo…quiero ayudaros. Sé que si desarrollo mi poder podré hacerme fuerte y ayudar a las personas a las que quiero.

Matsumoto sonrió.

-Vengaa no te pongas así, Hinamori-chan lo ha hecho para no tener que implicarte en todo esto.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero ayudar. Nunca he hecho nada bueno y siempre que quería ayudar acababa siendo un estorbo. Pero ahora que os he conocido siento que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Por favor Rangiku-san. Déjame ayudar.-Suplicó Nanako a punto de llorar.

-Claro que sí tonta, no te preocupes que en cuanto te entrenemos serás una shinigami estupenda.

Nanako sonrió. Ya era hora de que ella también entrara en el juego.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

**N/A:** Holaaaa!! Soy la autora del fanfic, Mika nn hacia tiempo que quería decir algo pero esk no encontraba el momento y tampoco sabía que decir... òwó Weno, os agradezco mucho que hayais leido hasta aqui!! Este es mi primer fanfic i no es perfecto (os lo dice la propia autora, para que veais ññUU) pero le pongo muchas ganas!! òwó Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo para que este fanfic este lo mejor posible y sea interesante!! Se que no escribo muy bien, es decir, que muchas veces cuando escribo me cuesta expresarlo en letras..owoUU Asi que, si veis que he hecho alguna errata, o hay alguna cosa que no concuerda, por favor decidmelo!! - que estas cosas se me suelen pasar!! Os esta gustando el fanfic?? Me encantaria que me dierais opiniones y que dijerais lo que os ha gustado, lo que no.. (ojala no hubiera nada TTTT) es una cosa crucial para mi.. porque asi puedo ver lo que tengo que cambiar y eso me hiria muy bien ùwú

Weno, dejad rewiews!! y perdonad por no presentarme antes!! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!! Por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo un epilogo del fanfic!! aunque el final no este muy definido.. pero si se os ocurren ideas... decirmelas por favor!!!

Ja ne!!


End file.
